


this is the last day of the earth

by yablochkey



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>две одинокие рыбы</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is the last day of the earth

**Author's Note:**

> по арту Ginger Joe на Star King 2014

Последний день Земли встречает его, как первый.

Хансоль просыпается, но не открывает глаза сразу — лежит так, притихший и разморенный сном, и прислушивается. Квартира живёт своей жизнью: ровное тиканье часов, секунда за секундой, едва различимый шорох простыней и дыхание Донсона. Так близко; он прижимает Хансоля к своей груди, горячей и сильной, обнимает за плечи, словно тот его любимая плюшевая игрушка, с которой легче засыпается. Тепло и приятно, Хансоль улыбается в подушку, пахнущую сном и их любимым на двоих шампунем: сколько раз лежал здесь, в этой тёплой широкой кровати, пахнущей _ими_ , а Донсон, склонившись над ним, целовал его губы и щёки, и Хансоль раз за разом касался его лица, в попытках хотя бы так выразить всё, что в слова просто не умещалось.

Последний день Земли начинается так, как мог бы начинаться самый счастливый день в жизни Хансоля.

Белый свет, пробивающийся сквозь занавески, неподвижность бледно-салатовой вазы с букетом сухих цветов, вывернутые наизнанку носки, оставленные вчера Хансолем на полу у кровати. Бледно и светло, привычно и ласково; Хансоль разглядывает тонкие ножки письменного стола в углу, и в какой-то момент кажется, что он просто расплачется или засмеётся от того, как в груди всё щекотно.

Донсон ворочается во сне, утыкается лицом Хансолю в плечо; у него горячий нос и мягкие тёплые губы, которые хочется сейчас же поцеловать. Хансоль осторожно выскальзывает из-под донсоновой руки, касается мимолётом его отросших волос и нашаривает под кроватью тапочки. Какой-то забавный принт, почему-то ассоциирующийся у Хансоля с Рождеством и тёплыми свитерами, — эти тапочки они купили как-то совершенно спонтанно, две одинаковые пары, только размеры разные. 

Тапочки приятно шуршат по паркету, потом шелестят по ковру с длинным мягким ворсом, даже жаль, что Хансоль не босиком. На этом ковре они тоже столько раз целовались, столько раз Хансоль заползал на Донсона, жался к его груди, и тот гладил его по волосам, словно маленького ребёнка, а потом они занимались всеми этими взрослыми вещами или просто лежали рядом, молчали или смеялись, были вместе, так близко, что границы одного стирались, терялись в другом.

Хансоль шлёпает на кухню и набирает холодной воды; тяжело жить в доме, который любишь, с человеком, которого любишь: каждый сантиметр поверхности, каждый сантиметр пространства — это словно запись с воспоминаниями, крошечный флэш-накопитель и проектор одновременно. Три года их совместной жизни в развешенных на стенах картинах, оставленной с вечера посуды в раковине, пульте от телевизора на журнальном столике и сваленных кучей диванных подушках.

Все они — в тысяче мелочей, в тысяче прекрасных и светлых секунд.

Хансоль завтракает медовыми хлопьями с молоком и читает с десяток страниц приключенческой книги, название которой даже не может запомнить, моет посуду, расставляет всё аккуратно по местам, а потом возвращается в спальню: Донсон перевернулся на спину и теперь спит, одну руку положив на грудь, а другую выбросив в сторону. Хансоль прислоняется бедром к дверному косяку и смотрит на него долгую минуту, смотрит и не может насмотреться — не сможет никогда.

Хансоль сбрасывает тапки и падает в кровать, подкатывается Донсону под бок и утыкается носом в его прекрасную сильную шею. Каждый вдох и выдох чувствуется всем телом, словно Хансоль - рыба, затерявшаяся в океане. Донсон кладёт руку ему на спину, касается ладонью лопаток — и это похоже на мягкое прикосновение океанской волны.

Хансоль засыпает, окутанный белым светом и теплом.

Чтобы проснуться в совсем другой реальности.

 

Донсон будит его около полудня: тормошит ласково за плечо, потом чешет его макушку, словно Хансоль — огромный домашний кот. У них на сегодня большие планы: сходить за продуктами, устроить ужин с чем-нибудь вкусным и вредным, а потом посмотреть Интерсталлар. Донсон обещает купить коробку бумажных салфеток специально для этого случая — Хансоль в ответ кидает в него подушкой и демонстративно дуется минуты три. Потом Донсон предлагает помочь ему надеть носки, и, чёрт, у Хансоля едва сердце не разрывается. Это "нравится" в том, как звучит голос Донсона, в его улыбках и руках; он наклоняется к сидящему на кровати Хансолю и целует его в щеку, а потом ещё в губы и ещё. Хансоль тянется вверх и обнимает его за шею, футболка задирается, и по спине проходит приятный холодок, на нём только один бледно-серый носок, второй зажат в пальцах.

Если бы Хансоль сейчас умер, он умер бы абсолютно счастливым.

 

Они выходят на улицу после того, как полчаса смеются и целуются в тесноте коридора. Донсон прижимает Хансоля к стене и едва не сносит полку с обувью, гладит его по спине, мнёт бока; горячо и сладко, и весь этот день течёт перед глазами, как мёд.

У Хансоля новенькая бледно-серая куртка и узкие джинсы, ботинки, на которые он пускал слюни месяц, пока не отважился купить (спасибо Донсону за ласковый пинок), и совершенно чудовищное настроение. Чудовищное — от слова "чудо", конечно.

Ноябрь медленно входит в город, оставляя за собой следы из крошечных горок снега, улицы словно посыпаны тонким слоем сахарной пудры, и Хансоль сдувает снежинки с замёрзших, обледенелых перил.

Морозно и свежо, ветра нет совсем, Хансоль надевает перчатки и толкает Донсона в бок; улыбается: всё такое правильное и радостное, что, кажется, он вот-вот взорвётся.

Кажется, что он существует в идеальной реальности.

Улицы пустынны и совершенно беззвучны — непривычно. Слишком привык к шуму города, и теперь каждый шаг звучит в сотню раз громче и чётче. 

Раз, два, раз, два.

Они идут нога в ногу, и это их маленький марш, парад; вместо лент - два вязаных шарфа: один чёрный, другой коричневый. Покупали вместе, чтобы.

Просто чтобы.

Они сворачивают в арку и выходят на широкую улицу: блеск витрин, цветные вывески, машины…

Машины оставлены на парковке, словно выброшенные на берег киты, — тонкий слой снежной пыли на лобовых стёклах, крышах и багажниках, смайлик, нарисованный на капоте тёмно-синего "форда" чьим-то наглым пальцем. Его уже почти засыпало свежим снегом — будто кто-то стёр улыбку с лица.

Тишина — такая пустая и абсолютная, как в первые секунды после взрыва бомбы.

Единственные, кто на них смотрит, — это манекены за толстым стеклом магазинов. Одинаково безликие, с аккуратно уложенными париками, стоящие в странных и неудобных позах, они таращатся на Хансоля, как аквариумные рыбы.

Хансоль пятится и наступает Донсону на ногу.

Город молчит.

Они молчат.

Донсон нашаривает его руку, сжимает мягко, а потом тянет в сторону.

Хансоль послушно идёт следом, разглядывая улицу, будто увидел её в первый раз, хотя это, наверное, тысяча первый.

Магазин косметики, в котором он покупал подарок для мамы на её день рождения. Парикмахерский салон, где его давно знали в лицо.

Обувной магазин с бесчисленными рядами ярких коробок. Хансоль присмотрел там себе классные ботинки по скидке.

Донсон ведёт его за собой, держит крепко, цепкий, как якорь.

Хансоль тяжело сглатывает и переводит взгляд с пустых магазинов на их сцепленные ладони.

Пицца, пакет яблок и бананы, нужно ещё взять колу и пиво, а ещё было бы неплохо приготовить суши, чипсы, да, крабовые или со вкусом сыра, можно взять какого-нибудь печенья и шоколад, шоколад — это классно, молоко и какие-нибудь мюсли на завтра, потому что в конце концов им обоим будет лень приготовить что-нибудь человеческое.

Хансоль цепляется за рукав Донсона, и, чёрт, может быть, у него колотятся руки.

Они идут в супермаркет, словно семейная пара, прожившая вместе не один год. Стеклянные двери разъезжаются перед ними, впуская в помещение, залитое ярким светом. Стеллажи и полки, коробки и прилавки, нагромождения вещей и продуктов, людей — нет.

Они обходят магазин, по пути собирая продукты в корзину. Хансоль берёт килограмм крупных ярко-красных яблок и связку бананов и толкает тележку вдоль рядов, забитых продуктами. Рыбы в аквариуме бьются о стекло, как безумные, они расквашивают себе черепа — и можно только гадать о том, что их так встревожило. Напугало. Ужаснуло.

У Хансоля мурашки от всего этого, но он на автомате кладёт в корзину куриную грудку и пачку кетчупа. 

Донсон идёт на шаг позади и изредка касается его плеча.

Они заговаривают всего раз: когда решают, кто будет платить за продукты.

Донсон складывает покупки в пакет и оставляет деньги на кассе. 

Когда они выходят из магазина, за их спинами раздаётся противный механический писк.

На полпути домой Хансоль останавливается посреди дороги, вскидывает руки к шее и тянет за шарф. Его душит — паникой, диким животным ужасом и удивлением. Что происходит, что произошло, в чём дело? Он стягивает с шеи шарф, упирается руками в колени и дышит. Щёки горят, горло дерёт, и из глаза текут колючие злые слёзы. Сквозь влажную пелену Хансоль различает чёрный конец шарфа, словно змея, свернувшийся на занесённом снегом тротуаре.

Донсон стоит чуть впереди: Хансоль видит лишь мыски его ботинок. Кажется, что между ними километры, годы и галактики. 

Шелест подошв — и ботинки оказываются совсем рядом.

Донсон гладит его по голове, и Хансоль не сдерживает рвущийся наружу отчаянный хрип. Его изнутри дерёт так, будто туда забрался Чужой.

Они возвращаются домой в абсолютной тишине, так и не встретив никого — ни живого, ни мёртвого. Донсон разогревает пиццу, чистит от кожуры яблоки и режет их на аккуратные дольки, а потом усаживает Хансоля себе под бок, и весь вечер — всю ночь — они смотрят фильмы с Энн Хэтэуэй.

Утром они просыпаются в тишине гостиной, Донсон прижимает Хансоля к себе так же, как и всегда, улыбается сонно и по-доброму, а потом они включают телевизор, чтобы посмотреть утренний выпуск новостей.

Новостей нет, ничего, чёрт возьми, нет.

 

Они живут так три недели. 

Изредка выбираются в магазин или просто на улицы. Снег засыпает тротуары и дороги, а потом, нетронутый, тает.

Сначала они оставляют деньги на кассе, но, когда понимают, что их никто не забирает, перестают. Овощи и фрукты на полках начинают подгнивать, и Хансоль, проходя мимо, чётко различает густое гудение мошек. Они набирают тележки еды и возят её домой по дороге, светофоры сменяют свой цвет с зелёного на красный, а потом навечно замирают мигая жёлтым.

Они заходят в магазин обуви, и Хансоль забирает те ботинки со скидкой; пока он несёт коробку с ними домой, кажется, что у него в руках оказался обломок бетонной плиты.  
Опустошенные. Все они, все трое.

Хансоль начинает серьёзно заниматься английским — ха-ха, мёртвый язык, - Донсон убирается в квартире и слушает популярные песни за две тысячи двенадцатый год.  
Город не подаёт признаков жизни, как бы отчаянно они ни пытались прослушать пульс.  
Странно, что не вырубило ещё электричество и газоснабжение. По ночам город загорается яркими лампочками, витрины оживают, и в некоторых окнах включается мягкий оранжевый свет — словно кто-то только пришёл домой с учёбы или работы, скинул в коридоре пальто, а потом вошёл в гостиную, щёлкнул переключателем и улыбнулся, устало и счастливо, от мгновенно разморившего его тепла.

Хансоль часто остаётся стоять на балконе, разглядывая окна в домах напротив. Может быть, он всё ещё надеется, что где-то там мелькнёт чья-то тень.

Три недели назад что-то пошло не так. Кто-то кликнул — случайно или не очень — по папке с шестью миллиардами файлов и удалил их все. Вот на что всё это похоже. Знать бы, безвозвратно ли. Знать бы, есть ли возможность как-то всё изменить, перезапустить систему или... Господи.

Иногда Хансоль выбирается из постели с утра пораньше и выходит из дома. Машины, занесённые снегом, мороз колет руки — он торопливо надевает новенькие перчатки, которые раздобыл буквально вчера. Денег не оставил, конечно. За это уже совсем не стыдно. 

Он ходит по хорошо знакомым местам: паркам, магазинам и площадям с замёрзшими фонтанами. Голуби кажутся чернее и злее, они смотрят на него своими жёлтыми внимательными глазами и неодобрительно дёргают крошечными головками. Хансоль пару раз приносит с собой хлеб, но так и не отваживается кинуть его на землю — стоит посреди площади, оглушённый шорохом птичьих перьев, а потом уходит в глубь безлюдных мрачных дворов. Он забредает в какой-то подъезд и ходит по этажам, названивая во все квартиры. На девятом этаже он толкает наугад одну дверь, и она открывается, послушно пропуская его в темноту коридора.

Квартира крошечная и неуютная: спаленка и захламленная гостиная, загаженная кухня. В ванной громко разбиваются о дно ванны капли воды, словно кто-то в спешке забыл закрыть кран. Хансоль набирает себе стакан воды и усаживается за обеденным столом; на скатерти какие-то древние пятна, хлебные крошки и неубранная тарелка. На спинке стула висит тёмно-синяя ветровка с белыми полосами на груди.

Пахнет дурно, и Хансоль торопливо покидает квартиру кого-то незнакомого и безымянного, кого-то, возможно, не существующего в их вселенной.

Это так грустно, именно грустно, и он возвращается домой поздно вечером, разбитый и уставший, проплутавший по городу весь день. Донсон готовит ужин, а потом они пьют горячее какао и целуются — как раньше.

Хансоль заходит в кинотеатры и к себе на работу: студия пустует, только ветер из неприкрытого окна гоняет снежинки по танцзалу. В шкафчике в раздевалке он находит свою старую футболку, пропахшую потом и бесконечными занятиями. Господи, в какой другой жизни у него было занятие, которое он любил, и ученики, которых он хотел учить и которые хотели учиться? Он крутится недолго перед зеркалом, пытается размять мышцы, но они остаются совершенно дубовыми.

Не от холода.

Пустующие школы и больницы, детские площадки, покрытые ровным слоем нетронутого снега. Застывшие качели, на которых едва ли уже кто-нибудь покатается. Обледеневшие турники и горки.

Чёрные зевы подземных переходов и станций метро — Хансоль всегда опасливо ёжится, когда проходит мимо. Чем больше проходит времени, тем больший страх вызывает это место.

Донсон играет ему на гитаре, сочиняет какие-то новые песни, которые даже не записывает. Их, кроме Хансоля, никто и никогда не услышит — и от осознания этого у него сжимается сердце. Хрупкость бытия и всё такое — кто бы мог подумать, а.  
Они вытаскивают ящик со старыми новогодними игрушками и развешивают цветные блестящие гирлянды по всей квартире. Свечи, яркие перемигивающиеся лампочки, крошечная искусственная ёлка, на макушку которой Хансоль цепляет серебряную звезду. 

Праздник к нам приходит.

Они ходят по магазинам и выбирают друг другу подарки, делая вид, что этого плюшевого медведя взяли со скидкой, а шапку на распродаже. Делая вид, что вокруг них носятся люди — рождественская лихорадка и все дела. Хансоль находит классный галстук для Донсона и, заворачивая его в упаковочную бумагу, улыбается: они правда как приличная семейная пара.

Приличная хотя бы потому, что выбирать как-то и не приходится.

Они берут шампанское и тележку из супермаркета. Хансоль забирается в неё и прижимает бутылку к груди, пока Донсон толкает тележку вперёд по тихим улицам. Снег тихо похрустывает под его ботинками, и Хансоль склоняет голову к плечу, убаюканный этим звуком, захваченный этим странным мгновением. Тележка плохо слушается, но Донсон упрямо толкает её всё дальше и дальше, Хансоль может почувствовать плечом, как напрягаются его руки. Они бредут так в тишине и молчании, у Хансоля ужасно мёрзнет лицо, колет щёки, но в этот момент он кажется себе живым, кажется себе по-настоящему существующим.

Донсон останавливается на светофоре, пропуская невидимый поток машин, потом неторопливо двигает дальше. Сколько они так ходят?.. Призраки сеульских заснеженных улиц; две тени, два силуэта, два цветных блика на магазинной витрине.

Дома тепло и темно; они устраиваются на кухне, и Хансоль курит, хотя никогда не курил. Закашливается люто, едва не теряет сознание — так кружится голова. Донсон гладит его по плечу и смотрит в темноту за окном. 

Они устраивают рождественский ужин, зажигают гирлянды лампочек и десяток свечей по всей комнате. Мягкое оранжевое пламя отбрасывает на стены подвижные тени, и кажется, что в квартире появляется ещё кто-то. Донсон разливает вино по бокалам, едва не проливая его на любимый ковёр Хансоля.

Хансоль только улыбается и делает глоток.

Это тихая истерика, о которой никто из них не решает заговорить. С первых же минут, когда весь город словно оказался вычищенным от людей, словно от опасных биологических отходов. Хансоль где-то не здесь, где-то не там. Хансоль как будто застрял в каком-то третьем измерении.

Донсон подливает ему вина раз за разом, а потом они пьют виски и найденную где-то на полках водку.

Утром они занимаются сексом, хотя Хансоль жалуется на то, что не почистил зубы. 

Донсон большой и тёплый — как всегда и как раньше — он не раздевает Хансоля и не раздевается сам. Хансоль обнимает его за плечи, потом всхлипывает от подступающих к горлу рыданий, а потом — от тяжёлого вязкого оргазма.

Они лежат рядом, их запястья соприкасаются. Потолок кажется неправдоподобно высоким. 

Хансоль поворачивает голову к Донсону и долго разглядывает его профиль.  
Потом говорит:  
— Мы как два неудачика, которых не взяли в Ноев ковчег.

Донсон смеётся, но Хансолю кажется, что у него блестят глаза. У них обоих они блестят, чешутся и краснеют.

Аллергия на конец света, аллергия на одиночество.

Хочешь-не хочешь, но здесь невозможно не быть одиноким.

Есть ли смысл в том, чтобы быть дальше? Есть ли смысл выбираться на улицы, заходить в магазин за готовыми завтраками и замороженными продуктами? Есть ли жизнь, когда жизни как будто бы и нет?

Может быть, было бы лучше, если бы им сразу вырубило и электричество, и отопление. Чтобы они погибли, замёрзшие и усталые. Ссохлись от голода и жажды и остались бы лежать кучами тряпья в одной кровати. Да, вот так было бы здорово — чтобы Донсон обнял его, прижал к груди, а потом они бы оба закрыли глаза, слушали бы, как бурчат их животы... И никогда бы не проснулись.

Хансоль листает давно не обновлявшиеся интернет-порталы, ходит по тегам в твиттере, просматривает видео на ютубе. Его жизнь — самая простая и понятная, лишённая каких-либо аномалий или неожиданных черт. Он проверяет статус друзей, но все они оффлайн, все до единого. Все в один момент перестали быть рабами интернета и подняли свои головы от экранов смартфонов.

Хансоль перетаскивает домой цветы из магазина на углу. Фикусы, кактусы, орхидеи... Он не умеет о них заботиться, но ему это нужно — или он свихнётся окончательно.  
Конечно, если он уже не.

Донсон на всё это только пожимает плечами.

Их разговоры, состоящие из редких фраз, это вечное "а помнишь". Глупо и постыдно, но Хансоль не может ничего с собой поделать, не может смириться с тем, что когда у него было всё, он не был счастлив.

Сейчас весь чёртов мир лежит у его ног.

Он оставляет сообщения, где только может. Листовки на стенах, заборах и столбах, разбрасывает их прямо на улице в надежде на то, что их подхватит ветер и донесёт хоть до кого-нибудь. Донсон постит сообщения на форумах, сайтах и в соцсетях, садится с телефонным справочником и названивает по всем номерам. Хансоль не знает, на что они вообще надеются, но.

Может, где-нибудь в мире остался кто-то ещё. Кто-то такой же неудачливый и одинокий, отчаянно желающий услышать человеческий голос, увидеть чьё-нибудь живое и тёплое лицо.

Хансоль думает об этом по ночам, пока разглядывает голубоватый потолок спальни. Дыхание Донсона мягкое и ровное, и оно — это единственное, что удерживает Хансоля от того, чтобы не соскользнуть за край.

Иногда он закрывает глаза.

Под веками такие славные картинки — словно пересматриваешь старые фото. Он и не знал, что тогда было так хорошо…

Утром он просыпается и долго лежит, свернувшись калачиком. Из кухни доносится слабый запах кофе и гулкий шум воды. Сейчас Хансоль выберется из-под одеяла, потянется, разминая мышцы, и проберётся на кухню. Ткнётся лицом Донсону куда-то в лопатки, прижмётся к его спине — и всё хотя бы на мгновение станет хорошо.

Он улыбается, сбрасывает с себя одеяло и, нашарив тапочки, шлёпает по паркету.

На кухне светло и бело, вода тонкой струёй льётся из-под крана на овощи, лежащие в раковине, на столе лежит разделочная доска с несколькими кусками куриного филе.

Хансоль сглатывает и прислоняется к плечом к стене.

Донсона нет, только витает в воздухе тень его присутствия, как напоминание о том, что он когда-то был.

Хансоль хватается за стену и стоит так, пока ноги не перестают трястись. Потом выключает воду, режет овощи и бросает грудку на разогретую сковороду.

Ставит две тарелки на стол, раскладывает вилки, ножи и салфетки, а потом падает на стул и закрывает лицо руками.

Господи.


End file.
